Lost And Found
by The Odd One95
Summary: Melvin's gone missing! But wait, so has Gizmo... are the two disappearances related? One-shot, pairing is Gizmo x Melvin!


**(People wanted more Gizmo/Melvin… what can I say, I'm a people pleaser.)**

"Melvin, you here?"

Raven landed in the third park she was going to search… and the last one in Jump City she hadn't. "Melvin, where are you? Melvin!" She called, walking around the park. The park was oddly deserted. Same with the playground.

Melvin had left about nine AM that morning, which wasn't unusual; Melvin lately had been taking trips out into the city. But it was now five PM. Much later than normal.

Raven flipped open her communicator. "Robin, no sign of her." "We've searched the tower top to bottom. If Melvin was in here, we would've found her." "Or I would've sensed her… what did Timmy say?" "He just said she was going to play."

The dark titan groaned and lightly banged her head against one of the playground poles. Robin looked at her with sympathy. "Raven, I'm sorry. She's probably fine though." "I know… wait a minute…" Raven heard something. She tucked the communicator still active in her cloak.

Raven hid behind some equipment as a person yelled, "Gizmo! Gizmo, if you don't get your butt out here in ten seconds, I will blow up your garage!" She glanced to see a girl wearing a red halter top and blue skirt. Her wings and golden eyes gave her away: Angel. Raven waited until she was about to pass by, and then tackled her.

Angel hit the sand hard. "What the- hey, I'm not even DOING anything!" "Why are you looking for Gizmo?" Raven demanded. "Little dude went missing this morning, and he left his communicator behind, little bug… the entire HIVE is out looking, heck, we even managed to wrangle Punk Rocket and Johnny Rancid into the search, and knowing Johnny, he probably brought Blackfire with him."

Raven let her go. Angel got up and brushed herself off. "Raven, what's going on?" Robin demanded. Raven remembered she left the communicator on and took it back out. "Let's just say the HIVE Five and the Titans have an oddly similar problem, Gizmo's fallen off the radar too." Angel poked her head into the lens of the communicator and waved. "Hi!"

Robin stared in surprise. "Okay… Angel, when did Gizmo go missing?" "This morning, I know it was before eleven, because Billy went to check on him about then and he was gone. But it was after seven, because his alarm clock went off and he turned it off." Angel said, not seeming unnerved by talking with the titan leader. "Alright. Raven, continue the search for Melvin, and keep your eyes peeled for Gizmo. Angel, could you do the same for Melvin?"

Angel nodded. "Sure, I'll pass the message on. And don't worry, we won't kidnap her." "I would be more worried for your safety than Melvin's." Robin said with a chuckle. "Robin out."

The communicator turned off and Angel glanced at Raven. "Why would he be more worried about me?" She asked suspiciously. "Because he knows there is no living force that can stop me from protecting my kids." Raven said. Angel smiled. "Gotcha."

* * *

Beast Boy landed on a roof and shifted back from bird to human. "No sign yet, Robin." He said. Robin's face appeared on the communicator and he frowned. "You sure?" "I've flown over this part of the city three times. Yes, I am sure."

Robin nodded. "Alright. Keep your eyes open for Gizmo too, he's also missing." "And how the heck do ya know that!" Billy Numerous popped out of nowhere, several other clones with him. Beast Boy jumped out of his skin with a screech. "I'm waitin' for an answer." One Billy said, tapping his foot. "Billy, its okay, Angel told us!" Robin explained.

Billy blinked a couple times. "I guess that means Angel really is worried… wait a sec." The original pulled out a communicator and flipped it open. "Oh, well I'll be, she sent a text tellin' us 'bout Melvin bein' missin' too. Okay, you're good." "Dude, you can text with your communicators!" Beast Boy said, eyes huge. Billy scoffed. "Duh. Bee and Cy knew that."

Beast Boy glanced at Robin. "Rob, can we please do that with our communicators?" Robin looked irritated. "We'll talk later. Robin out." Beast Boy shut the communicator and glanced at the crowd of Billies. "See you later, dude?" "Bet on it." Billy said with a smirk, several copies leaving the roof at once.

* * *

Cyborg groaned. Keeping an eye out for Melvin: no problem. Keeping an eye out for Gizmo, a little pain that stole Cyborg's arm and generally tortured him at all times: almost physically impossible.

But Robin ordered him to; after all, the cases were probably connected in some odd way.

He turned a corner and ran right into Blackfire, Johnny Rancid, and Punk Rocket. "Whoa!" Johnny said, backing off. "Let me guess, you are searching for Gizmo?" Cyborg said. Blackfire nodded. "We were alerted about your search for Melvin, who is she, some sort of adopted titan?" She asked.

Cyborg nodded. "More like Raven's adopted titan." "I can see why See-More made sure to emphasize no kidnapping." Punk said with a snicker, shortly getting elbowed by both Blackfire and Johnny.

Johnny glared at him. "Not funny." He said. "What, it's the truth!" "Would you like for us to tell the truth about your… relationship with that silver girl?" Blackfire threatened. "That is blackmail, and just plain mean."

After the trio argued for a couple more seconds, they turned back to Cyborg. "Sorry about that. I'm taking to the skies again." Blackfire flew off. "Quit staring at my girl." Johnny hissed at Punk, smacking the British rocker. "Hey, it's kinda hard NOT to!" Punk complained.

Cyborg just decided to keep walking.

* * *

It was now seven PM, the sun was lowering. Titan's East was called in an hour before.

Aqualad came out of the lake. "Well, she's not in there, thank goodness." He murmured. "Whoa. Hi." Aqualad turned around to see XL Terrestrial and See-More. "You… didn't see Gizmo down there, did you?" See-More said. Aqualad had been alerted about the situation, and he shook his head no. "Just weeds." He said.

See-More sighed with relief. "I'm getting worried about the little guy." He admitted. "Gizmo is fully capable of taking care of himself… wait a sec… did you guys check the burnt out district?" XL turned to Aqualad. "Melvin wouldn't go in there, it's a mess." Aqualad said.

See-More slapped his forehead. "Duh! Totally forgot, Gizmo hangs in there all the time! Maybe Melvin went in there and got lost." "I'll tell Raven." Aqualad said, flipping open the communicator.

* * *

See-More, Mas Y Menos, Angel, Beast Boy, and Raven met at the burnt out part of Jump City. Two years before, a fire had spread out of control and burned the entire neighborhood. It hadn't been repaired yet, and kids constantly told horror stories about it.

Raven closed her eyes. "Melvin is here… can't tell where, Melvin's mind is very complicated." "¿Será bien, señorita Raven?" **(Will she be okay, Miss Raven?) **The twins asked, staring up. "Is Gizmo in here?" Angel asked, wringing her hands. "He is… wait a minute…"

A smile crept across her face. "Follow me."

The group followed, mystified. Raven led them into a mostly intact house. She went up to a bedroom and put a finger up to her lips before opening the door.

Both Melvin and Gizmo were softly snoring next to each other in a pile of ash. Both were covered in soot and dirt and had a pleasant smile on their faces. "Aw…" Angel cooed. See-More smiled. "I can guess why he hangs out here now… probably to play with Melvin."

Beast Boy slowly picked up Melvin, who just cuddled closer into her arms and mumbled, "Your it…" Gizmo turned in his sleep and grumbled, "Quit cheating…"

Angel squealed softly. "So cute!" "Hush, Angel." See-More scolded, picking up Gizmo a little less than gentle. Raven raised her eyebrows. "When he's like this, he could sleep through the apocalypse." See-More explained. "I'll be sure to tell Melvin to stop running off like this." Raven said. "Same with Gizmo… think they'll listen?" See-More said.

Beast Boy shook his head no. "Course not. Melvin never listens." "Neither does Gizmo- eek, I sound like I'm his parent. I'm out." The members of HIVE took off, the titans leaving as well.

* * *

_"Tag, you're it!" Melvin yelled, ducking behind the pile of burnt out stones. "You scuzz munching cheater, I am not!" Gizmo yelled, shaking his fist but chasing after her anyway._

_ The two plopped down in a pile of ashes a while later, gasping for air. "Melvin, you're a mess." Gizmo said. "So are you! I'm tired…" She yawned and leaned on his shoulder. Blushing, Gizmo mumbled, "Fine, I'll wake you up in time for us to go home." "I never wanna go home…" _

_ Gizmo smiled at his closest now sleeping friend, and drifted off as well._

_ Being on different sides didn't get in the way of the important stuff, like playing._

**(Aww, I'm turning into Angel…**

** Kids do never notice stuff like being different, am I right?**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
